Liam the Yankee
by Dragonfly86
Summary: Imagine every single episode rolled into one. An American comes that everyone swoons over and Ashley and Craig break the ice over some photos. Brief language


Liam O'Neill entered the halls of Degrassi with optimism racing in his veins. He was a new kid. He had brown raven-like hair. He had a nose piercing, but didn't dwell his overall style on that. It's usually very hard to be one. But he had one renewing and unique quality about him: he was American. When he entered his first class, Mr. Raditch introduced him to the science class. One person in particular welcomed him with open arms.  
  
"You know, if there's anyone bothering you, come to me and I'll solve it out," Sean said to him from behind, where Liam had a desk ahead of him. "It's okay. I can solve my own problems," Liam said gently. The class continued. Liam was an observant student, repeatedly ignoring the compliments, especially from Manny, Hazel, and Paige, about his good looks. He took his notes and was very organized, unlike half of his other classmates. Once he left class, Ms. Hatsalatos was wowed by his quiet, reflective respectfullness. Come lunchtime, he sat with Sean, his only friend at the time. "My mom told me to be myself no matter what anyone thinks. She's a strong woman. She fought for custody of me even though she was in a hospital," Liam said, sadly. "Why did she have to?" Sean said. "My father kidnapped me once he learned she had cancer. He was scared I would see her die," Liam concluded. "Why would he do that?" Sean asked. "Beyond me. Whenever I ask, she tells me that he was mentally ill and was a fragile person." "Did she love him?" "I don't know. Whenever she talks about him, she has this dim glow about him. Maybe she loved him, but was scared about him."  
  
Spinner was a bit worried about Paige's infactuation with Liam. "Why would you look at him when you have me?" he asked her at the hallway. "It's the same as you looking at a hot girl when she comes along; when I see Liam, I react; when you see a hot girl, you obviously react," she smirks, obviously more intelligent than him. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs to the next class. JT comes running around, giving everyone big bear hugs in a strange spree. He gives a big hug to Liam. Liam is visibly stunned and immediately annoyed. He later asks Emma about JT. "He's what we call a character. He can be perfectly sane, but he chooses not to be," she says. "He sure is," Liam replies with a smirk.  
  
And with that eventfullness, the Yankee's first day in the forum of Canadian education ends. So we call Liam O'Neill a true Canadian hero!  
  
Day II  
  
Liam entered the school, less nervous than the previous day. He immediately runs to Sean, who's visibly overjoyed. "Ellie just asked me out," he says, showing probably the unlikeliest sensitive side on the face of the earth. "Who's Ellie?" Liam asks. "Ellie?! Cool hair, cool personality, ain't your typical girl," Sean says, giving her compliment after compliment. Still puzzled, Liam runs to his next class, the ever dreaded gym. He was paired with Dylan and Jimmy. Across the way, Spinner was still making fun of Dylan over a certain thing about him. "Why's he making fun of you?" he asked Dylan. "Because I'm gay," Dyan says to Liam. "No big deal," Liam says. "Who isn't gay nowadays?", he deadpans. Dylan playfully pushes Liam.  
  
Craig was trying to tell Ashley he wasn't responsible for printing a bunch of posters that say, "Ashley Kerwin is a Punk Slut." "I might hate you a lot for embarrassing me at the Christmas concert, but I'm not that stupid," Craig said to her. "I believe you. I know you might be a bit stupid and really inconsiderate, but you're not an asshole," Ashley quirks. She leaves, breaking the ice in a icy relationship. Craig, as he just said, wasn't the one who did the posters. Just as he was leaving for lunchtime, he caught Jay posting one outside the school. Luckily, he had his camera handy and took pictures of the event before Jay could see. He developed the photos immediately, ready to show them to Ashley, and prove to her that he wasn't an asshole.  
  
Liam was ready to go home when he saw Sean riding his bike. Liam got a few words out of him before he left. "Wanna sleepover tonight?" Liam asked. "Of course," Sean gleefully said. Liam was puzzled by the sensitivity the toughguy was showing to him. Must be that American touch, he thought.  
  
At the Dot, Ashley came to meet Craig, who was sitting at a table at the back of the restaurant, holding a stack of pictures. Ashley walked to the table and took her seat. They shared no words. Craig handed her the photos. She glimpsed them, stunned both that Jay did it and that Craig didn't, granted that he almost had every reason to do that. Ashley gave him a soft hug and a kiss on the cheek. Craig smiled at her, and she smiled back. The ice was finally melted.  
  
THE END 


End file.
